Azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes known in the art possess heterocyclic or N-(mono-butylamino) substituent in position 6 and show quite different effect, if any. Conformation studies of 6-(N-butylamino)-azabicyclononanes are reported by A. Z. Britten and J. O'Sullivan [Chem. and Ind. 15, 336 (1972)] without mentioning any utility of the said compounds. 6heterocyclic-azabicyclononanes with analgesic and anti-pyretic effects are described in non-examined Japanese patent application No. 42-25896 and with hypoglycemic and CNS stimulant activities in French patent specification No. 1,557,671.